The Chronicals of Twisted and Wacky Fairy Tales
by ambassador.to.the.Beyond
Summary: Really lame story I keep only for my own reference.
1. Pt1 ch1:Workin' Boy

**disclaimer:**i do not own teen titans or the story cinderella.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**jesse:**hi peoples!we're back with another story.i promised myself i would only work on 1 or 2 storys at a time,but considering how much i've actually writen on Firey Spirit, i can finish it in a few chapters.

**niki: **so here we are with another story.

**jesse:**yeah.before we start,i need to clarify a few things.the first story in this little collection i'm planing is cinderella.in it,all the genders are swapped,and i have beastboy instead of cinderella,raven instead of the prince,some evil dude called James Logan-Smith instead of the evil stepmother,and two new kids called Danny and Larry instead of the evil step sisters.only the fairy godmother is still a woman,but she is a house keeper in James's house.also in this story, beastboy is not a titan yet,but he still has his powers.and he goes by Garfield most of the time.told you it was twisted.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_"Garfield!" _Garfield jumped and held his cell phone at arm's length._"Where on earth are you!"_

"I'm at the store getting peanut butter like you told me to." he said into the mouthpiece.

_"Well it's laundry time and you're not here to do the laundry!"_

"How am I supposed to get peanut butter and do laundry at the same time?"

_"You're not; you're supposed to get the peanut butter, get your butt back home, make me a peanut butter sandwich, and do the laundry!"_

Garfield groaned. "Okay, okay, I'll be right there." he said and switched his phone off before Danny could yell at him anymore.

Knowing that he would be in trouble if he wasn't home in under 5 minutes, he quickly grabbed a jar of peanut butter, payed for it,and started to run home with the peanut butter thumping around in his backpack. Then he thought: _'Dude,you're a superhero,you can fly!'_ He jumped into the air and turned into a pterodactyl.Two minutes later, he landed on his front lawn.

When he opened the door, he saw Larry sitting on the couch watching tv and Danny sitting in the kitchen stuffing his face with junk food.

"Took you long enough."Danny said.

"Hey, I got here in two minutes flat!"said Garfield.

"So, that's two flat minutes of my life you've wasted, now make me a sandwich and do the laundry."Garfield groaned again and shuffled into the kitchen. He got out the bread and pulled the peanut butter out of his backpack. He was about to put on the top slice of bread when he looked up and saw that both Danny and Larry had their eyes glued to the television. He grinned evily and grabbed the pepper shaker.

"Here you are, your highness." he said as he placed the sandwich in front of Danny."Now I shall go forth into the room of large metal boxes and cleanse your filthy garments." He started down the hall towards the laundry room. In his head he counted down'_3-2-1...'_right on cue he heard a yelp from the kitchen.

"Garfield, what did you put in this sandwich!"

"It's just peanut butter."he said as he ran down the hall to the laundry room. When he got there, he doubled over with laughter. Once he pulled himself together he started to sort clothes.

An hour later he emerged, very tired. The first load had been washed, dried, and folded. The second load was in the drier.

He climbed up the three flights of stairs to his room. It was small and rather bare, and the only decorations were the pictures that plastered the walls and ceiling. Most of them were of animals, but quite a few were of the Teen Titans, who he was facinated with. His favorite one was of all four of them, and was stuck to the ceiling above his bed. In the middle of the picture of the picture was Raven, the person he was totally obsessed with. _'And I've got every right to, she's so hott.' _he thought. Raven was also very...unique. Few other words described her as well as that word did. She had quite a temper, but was really a very caring person .And when she unleashed that temper on the bad guys, they had no chance. She was also kind of creepy, but only because she was a goth. What he wanted most in the world was to be part of the Teen Titans. _'But they'd never want a servant like me.' _hethought. He pulled out his journal and started to write:  
**April 23**

**Nothing very interesting happened today; went to the store to get peanut butter, got yelled at, came home, got yelled at, made Danny a peanut butter sandwich, put pepper in it, got yelled at, did laundry, and now I'm in my room writing this and staring at my picture of the Teen Titans. I would give anything in the world to be part of their team. And to get away from Danny and Larry. And that nasty, evil scumbag James that I refuse to call father because I am no relation to him and I hate him with a passion that even I have a hard time understanding. I know he's the reason my mother died, I just know it!**

Suddenly the door banged open and James came in.He grabbed Garfield by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

"What have you done to my sons today!"

"What do you mean? I bearly spoke to them today!"Garfield stammered.

"Oh I know you did something,but what did you do? Did you hurt them, or threaten them? Tell me boy, What did you do!" he yelled and shook Garfield's shoulders roughly. Garfield just closed his eyes and whimpered slightly. "Always the stubborn one you were." he said as he smacked Garfield sharp across the face. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Garfield collapsed onto his bed and took up his journal again.

**James just payed me a visit, and now I've got a cut on my face and the beginnings of a bruise. Nothing more than what i expected of him; he hates me. He was going on about how I had hurt his sons and trying to get me to tell him what i did which was pointless because I didn't do anything except that peanut butter incident. Sometimes I can't figure out wether he's crazy, or drunk, or just likes to confuse me.**

**I never knew my real dad, because he died when I was three. Mom didn't talk about him very much, but he had to be a lot better than the people I'm stuck with now. Getting late, I gotta get to bed.**

He stuck his journal under his mattress and changed into his pajamas. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what could possibly pull him out of the miserable pit of darkness he was living in.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**jesse:**done with the first chapter.i want to say right now before anyone gets confused:this story will be made of several parts(pt.1,pt.2,etc.),and each part will be a diffrent story.each story will be kinda short,maybe 2 or 3 chapters,so don't expect long storys.

**niki:**now if you would be so kind as to click on that little blue button down there that says 'go' and tell us what you think.

luv ya,

jesse and niki


	2. Pt1 ch2: Changes and More Changes

**disclaimer:** SURPRISE SURPRISE!I NOW OWN TEEN TITANS! BECAUSE I BOUGHT THEM! just kidding, i do not own them, but I do own the story and stuff. technically I do not own Melody or Drew that come in in this chapter because they are real people, but I own the stuff that they say and do.

**xoxoxoxo**

**jesse:**i now present niki's random thought.

**niki:**I can't even read my own mind...silence...Nope, nothin'.

**jesse:**this has been niki's random thought.

**xoxoxoxo**

**jesse:**i am sooooooooooosorry it took so long to update,but i was on vacation for a week,and now that school is back on i can only be on the computer 1 hour every day,and i had to update my other storys and this chapter took a really long tiime to type.but finally here it is.

oh, RaeBBfolife asked to know more about Gar's history,so here it is in case anyone else is confused.:

Before Gar was born,his mom was married to the man he reffres to as his 'real dad'.When Gar was three,his dad died and his mother married James and they had Danny and Larry(so they are three years younger than Gar.).About a year before this story takes place,his mother dies and James shows his slave driver/domestic violence side(and he really does get drunk some times).Since then Gar has lived like you see in the first chapter.

**xoxoxoxo**

pt.1 ch.2 Changes and more Changes

It was noon the next day, and the whole family was in the living room watching tv, except for Garfield, who was making lunch. The doorbell rang and several letters came through the mail slot.

"Larry, go get the mail."James said.

"Make Danny go get it."said Larry.

"Danny, go get the mail."James said.

"Make Garfield go get it."said Danny.

"Garfield, go get the mail."said James. Garfield groaned, set down the spoon, and went to get the mail before he got a bruise to match the one he got last night.

**(totally random author's note: this is totally random, but have any of you guys heard 'sing a simple song' by Hampton and the Hamsters? i know some parts are wierd, but it's a really good song to dance to, for you girls(including me)who just can't keep your hips and feet still when you hear a good song. it's on Radio Disney Jams vol.6)**

He picked up the pile of mail and dropped it into Danny's lap. Danny picked up one of the letters and handed the rest to his father. He slit it open and skimmed through the contents."Sweet!The Teen Titans are having a party!"he said.

"When is it?"Larry asked.

"Tonight from 8:00 to 1:00 at the tower. Dad,can we go?" Danny asked.

James shrugged and said "Sure."

"Yes!" yelled Danny and Larry together.

"Let's go decide what to wear!"squealed Larry like a little girl.

"Not now boys, lunch is ready. _Right_ Garfield?"said James.

Of course, lunch is served." said

Garfield as he brought three bowls of soup to the table, then picked up the invitation to read as he made his way back to the kitchen to eat his own soup. It said:

**You're Invited!**

**to a party with the Teen Titans.**

from:8:00 p.m. April 24

until:1:00 a.m. April 25

at: the Titans Tower

who's invited: everyone between the ages of 10 and 18(loud music and excessive junk food may not be suitable for people outside this age limit)

no R.S.V.P. nessecary, hope to see you there.

_'Everyone between 10 and 18...'_ "James,can I go?"Garfield asked. Danny and Larry paused, them burst out laughing.

"A servant like you at a Teen Titans party? Oh, you wish."said Danny between periods of uncontrollable laughter.

"James, please! It says that anyone between the ages of 10 and 18 can come, I'm 16, that's not a problem!" James appeared deep in thought.

"Dad, you're not seriously considering it? He's a servant!"Larry protested. James payed no attention.

"Well I see no reason why not..." he said, followed by a loud

"What!" from Danny and Larry.

"If, that is, you finish all your chores in time."he finished. Garfield jumped into the air and yelled

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou so much! I'll finish them in time, I promise, thankyou so much!" Quick as lightning he raced to the laundry room to get started.

"Dad, why did you say yes? He'll ruin everything!" protested Danny.

"I didn't say 'yes', I said 'if'."James said.

"Ohhh..."said Danny with an evil grin.

"Ohhh what? I don't get it."said Larry looking confused. Danny smacked him in the back of the head.

"You are such an idiot!" he said and whispered in Larry's ear.

"Ohhh..."said Larry with a grin he had meant to look evil but really looked demented.

xoxoxoxo

Three hours later, Garfield was no closer to finishing his chores than when he started. Not for lack of trying; he had been working his fingers to the bone. It was just that whenever he finished one job, Danny or Larry or James would give him another one. The house maid Melody helped out as best she could along with all her usual chores, but it wasn't much help because Danny and Larry piled on so many chores. Finally around 4:00 they grew tired of it and retreated into their rooms to get ready for the party.

"Thanks so much for helping me Melody. Hey, you're done with all your assigned chores, maybe when we're done you can come to the party to. You're 16 too, it's not a problem, and James can't stop you." said Garfield as he and Melody washed the car.

"Oh, I might, but my main concern is getting you out of this house and having some fun."she answered.

xoxoxoxo

"James, I finished all my chores,can I please go to the party?" Garfield called after 7 grueling hours of work. James looked him over closely, as if trying to detect a lie.

"Have you washed and dried the laundry?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Ironed it?"  
"Yes."  
"Folded it?"  
"Yes."  
"Put it away?"  
"Yes."  
"Trimmed the hedges, shoveled snow from the sidewalk, washed the car, vacuumed, washed dishes, cleaned the stove, cleaned all the rooms, washed all the sinks and bathtubs, polished all the silverware, watered all the plants, and cleaned the fireplace?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes." Garfield answered. James gave him a slight smile.

"Quite an acomplishment. Alright, you may go. _If_, that is, you have something suitable to wear." Garfield's face fell faster than a bowling ball as he looked down at his tattered jeans and dirty t-shirt. He hadn't thought about it, but he really didn't have anything good enough for a party.

"I didn't think so.Well, unless you can come up with some decent clothes in one hour, you can't go." said James. Garfield slumped down the hall where he sat down on the bottom step and put his head in his hands.There was no hope now. He didn't have any decent clothes, and he didn't have any money to buy new ones. All of his chances to get out and have some fun, to finally meet the Titans, to finally meet Raven, they had all blown out the window.

**(Sing a simple song. Sing a simple song. Open your heart, come and make a new start, sing a simple song)**

Melody came and sat down beside him. "Gar, you've got to have something decent to wear."she said.

"Well, I do have one almost-decent pair of jeans, but they have a big rip down the side. All my shirts are either ripped or permantly stained. My best one also has a big rip on the side." he said. Melody's face lit up like a light bulb.

"Oh, I can fix that. Come on, show me." she said and practically dragged Garfield up the stairs to his room. "I don't see how this is gonna help, but here they are." he said as he showed Melody the torn shirt and jeans. She looked at them closely, muttering things like 'These rips are pretty tattered, but I can fix that.' She said that they were flawless except for the rips. "Now what to do?" she wondered out loud. "Where are Danny and Larry and James?" she asked suddenly.

"In the living room watching tv, why do you ask?" Gar answered. Melody grapped his hand and dragged him down the stairs with the clothes over her arms. "Melody, what are you--"Garfield started before Melody clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Follow me." she whispered as she led him down the hall to Danny's room.

"Melody, we can't--"he started again before Melodyclamped a hand to his mouth again.

"If you want to go to that party, I suggest that you close your mouth and do not open it until I tell you."she whispered very fast. "Hold these." she said and dumped the clothes into Garfield's arms. She went over to the closet and dug through it until she found what she was looking for; a pair of black jeans and a green belt.

"Melody, what are you doing! Those are Danny's!"said Garfield in a frantic whisper.

"I know, but he's outgrown the jeans, and he's waaaaaaaay to fat to wear the belt. I don't know why he even keep them around."she said as she dumped the clothes into Garfield's arms and walked across the hall to Larry's room. Here she took a shirt that Larry had out grown and a silver chain that he never wore.

Then she dragged Garfield to the sewing room where she mended clothes. She measured the length of the rip in the leg of the jeans and cut two strips of that length out of Danny's jeans. She then sewed the strips onto the rip and to the same place on the opposite leg. She did the same thing with the shirt, and when they were done and Garfield had them on, they looked very nice indeed. The red shirt had black strips down the sides, and the blue jeans had black strips down the sides, and with the belt and necklace to accent it, the outfit was deffinatley worthy of a party.

Melody looked at her watch. it was 7:45, just enough time to get to the party. "Come on, let's go show the others."she said. She led him down the hall and announced him grandly. "Presenting: Garfield with a decent outfit." The others were stunned.

"Woah. Dude, where'd you get such..." Danny started before noticing the striped jeans. "Hey, those came from my jeans!"

"And my shirt!"  
"And my belt!"  
"And my necklace!"  
_rip rip rip rip. _Danny had ripped off the jean strips and the belt, re-tearing the jeans and ripping several belt loops. Larry had ripped off the chain which snagged on the shirt collar and tore it. He had then ripped off the shirt strips which tore two big chunks out of the shirt.

"Garfield, such rags are not suitable for a party."said James sarcastically."Well boys," he said to Danny and Larry, "you should get going. I'm going to the office to get away from this one." He jerked his thump in Garfield's dirrection. "I'll be back to pick you up at 1 o' clock.And you behave yourself." He said this last line to Garfield, and all three of them walked out the door.

Garfield slumped down onto the couch with watery eyes. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up about it, it was just a party. But then again, it was a party with the Teen Titans, and with Raven, and being able to meet her, even to see her face-to-face, wuold be the best Christmas present he could ever want.

"Gar, you can't let them push you around like that! Don't you remember what your mother said before she died?" Melody said.

"No one can make you feel bad if you don't want to." they said together.

"You know what, I don't have to listen to him. He can't push me around like that, ans I am going to that party whether he likes it or not!" said Garfield. "But I still don't have anything to wear." he said in sad realization. Melody's face lit up again.

"Gar, what size do you wear?" she asked.

"A 16, why?" he said.

"Because that's the size my brother wears, come on!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front lawn. He changed into a pterodactyl and Melody jumped onto his back. They landed three minutes later on Melody's front lawn. They ran through the door and up the stairs to her brother's room and pounded on the door. "Drew, open up!" Melody yelled. Drew nopened the door and Melody started talking immediatley. "Drew, can Gar borrow some of your clothes to wear to the Teen Titans party because he has nothing to wear and James won't let him go." she said very fast.

"Can't go? Sure dude, help yourself." Drew said.

"Thankyou thankyou so much." said Garfield as he started looking through the closet.

"Okay, you do that while I go change." said Melody as she walked across the hall to her room. All three of them emerged a few minutes later. Drew had on a pair of black jeans and an orange t-shirt, Gar had on blue jeans and a red shirt, and Melody had on a jean skirt and a pink top that said 'Angel-in-a-mask'.

"Uh, Gar, you could get in trouble for going when James told you not to." said Drew.

"I've thought of that." said Melody as she pulled Garfield's cell phone out of its belt clip. "We just set your phone to ring at midnight so you can get home before the others."

"Melody, you are an absolute genius." said Garfield as he put the phone back into the holder.

"Gar, can you give us a lift?" asked Drew.

"Gladly. " said Garfield as he changed into a pterodactyl.

**xoxoxoxo**

**jesse:**i'm so sorry i had to end it here, but it was getting pretty long and i couldn't think of a better place to stop it.

**niki:**and here are the responses to the lovely reviewers:

**theKRITIC: a review is for telling the author if you liked the story or not. see above for excuse why i took so long to update.**

**Kimi: thanx 4 reviewing. i don't think it'll be like any cinderella movie because it's so twisted, but it will be the most like 'A Cinderella Story', the one with Hilary Duff. for me and my friends, insane is a term of praise because we _are_ insane.**

**Mike: thanx 4 the review, i wil most definatley write more.**

**Rae: thanx 4 reviewing, i'm glad you like it. please do not send me to another dimension or i will not be able to write more and you will never get to find out what happens. and i will sick my galormpha on you.**

**RaeBBfolife: thanx 4 reviewing, see above for Gar's history.**

**Banana-princess93: thanx 4 reviewing and yes, poor Garfield, and yes, Garfield is in relation to Beast Boy because he _is_ Beast Boy, and yes, this is my story of how Beast Boy joined the Titans and how he met Raven and yada yada yada.**

lotsa luv,

jesse and niki


	3. Pt1 ch 3: PARTAY!

disclaimer: i do not own Teen Titans, Cinderella or any of the songs in this chapter.

**xoxoxoxo**

**jesse: **hi! sorry i haven't updated for ages but i actually had to _write _this chapter and it took ages to type and i hurt my finger in volleyball and it was all sore and swollen and then i was on vacation for a week and all that crud. but here i am so go read. oh, but i have something to tell you first; as of sometime in march that i can't remember, ME AND NIKI HAVE AN EVIL PHSYCOTIC TWIN LITTLE BROTHER!

**niki:** he's really wierd and loony and loves to yell random things--

**daemon:** OBADIAH CLEMINTINE WILL RULE THE WORLD!

**niki:**--mainly about world domination.

**jesse: **and he'll be joining us for this twisted thing we call life. oh, one more thing, i changed the story around a bit so it is no longer a christmas party because christmas was like 4 months ago so it's just a party for no reason. This chapter goes off the typical Cinderella plot line a little. OOC-NESS IS AHEAD!

**xoxoxoxo**

**Pt. 1 Ch. 3: PARTAY!**

Ten minutes later they landed on the island that bore the Titans' Tower. "Wow, we're really here." said Garfield with awe.

"Well, come on, we didn't come here to stand out here gawking at the tower, let's go have some fun." Melody said. They all walked through the massive front doors and up into the living room where they were nearly knocked down by a wave of blasting music. It was "Miracles Happen" by Myra. "Oh I love this song." said Melody.

"Me too." said a voice they all recognized at once. Gar whirled around to find himself face-to-face with Robin, the leader of the Titans. He had dreamed of this moment almost as much as he had dreamed of meeting Raven.

"Hi. I'm Melody and this is my friend Garfield and my brother Drew. It's so awesome to finally meet you." Melody said.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you having a good time?" Robin asked.

"Actually we just got here, but I'm sure we will." said Garfield.

"Well help yourselves to some food and make with the good time." Robin said. He went to greet some other guests while Gar, Melody and Drew went to get some food. After fortifying themselves with pizza **(yay pizza!) **and coke **(yay hyperactive sweetness!) **they started looking around the massive living room.

They spotted the rest of the team here and there among the many, many guests. Cyborg was on the couch playing video games with some random person, Starfire was adjusting the volume on the stereo, and Raven, Raven was on the couch reading. Just reading. And looking straight at Gar! Garfield looked back at her and smiled. She gave him a very weak smile and turned back to her book.

"Gar, she nearly _smiled_ at you! I thought she couldn't show emotion but she nearly _SMILED _at you!" Melody said in amazement.

"Go talk to her!" Drew said.

"Yeah, go on!" Melody urged.

Garfield got slowly off the chair. He walked over to the couch and sat down by Raven. "Hi." he said rather timidly.

"Hi." said Raven in her usual monotone. Garfield turned around and saw Melody mouthing 'Talk to her.' He turned back around and attempted to make a conversation with her.

"You guys helped put out a fire on my street once. It was really cool the way you used your powers as an extension for the hose because it was too short." he said.

"Thanks. What's your name?" she asked.

"Gar--" he started, but had a sudden thought. '_Dude, you're a superhero, you need a superhero name!'_ "Uh, Beast Boy." he said and mentally slapped himself. '_Beast Boy? what kind of stupid name is that!' _

"Cute. So you're a superhero?" Raven asked.

"Kinda." Gar said. He turned into a cat, a puppy, a hawk, an iguana, and a rabbit to prove his point.

"Is that why you're green?" Raven asked as she trailed a finger across his green hands.

'_Raven's touching me. And she's not ripping my head off. YAY!' _he thought. "I, um, I think I was born with it." he said.

"Are you that green bird that flies out to the tower at least 3 times a week?" Raven asked.

Garfield gulped. "Yes." he said. "Who's that girl next to Cyborg?" he asked in an effort to change the subject. He was indicating the blonde girl Cy had his arm around.

"Oh, that's his girlfriend Ren. She's okay, but a little too happy." Raven said. "Did you ever consider joining the team?" she asked. Gar was speechless.

"Me? A... a Titan! I... well... yes, I have thought about it, but my step father would never let me." he said.

"Well maybe we can work something out. We could use someone with your abilities." Raven said.

"Happy spring everybody!" Robin said into a microphone. He was standing on a platform/stage that had been set up in front of the tv. "The team and I have put together some musical entertainment, and maybe one of you could do something later." Everyone yelled and clapped as Starfire climbed up onto the stage with Robin. One boy with a hispanic look put his fingers in his mouth and whistled(my bro, he's obsessed with Starfire).

At first Garfield thought they were going to sing a duet, but Robin handed the mic to Star and busted some wicked dance moves as Star sang. It was "You make me feel like a star"- perfect for her.

Everyone applauded wildly as Star handed the microphone to Robin and started dancing as Robin sang. It was "All for love" by Stevie Brock.

Once again there was a wild applaue. Robin handed the mic to Cyborg and hopped off the stage. Cy guestured for Ren to come up with him. She slid out of her seat and sat on the edge of the stage. Cyborg's song was "You're the one".

The room errupted with cheers as Cyborg finished and handed the mic back to Robin. Ren blushed and kissed Cyborg as he jumped off the stage.

"Did you like that?" Robin asked. Every body cheered and yelled. "Thank you, thank you, and now it's Raven's turn. But I think she needs a little encouragement. Come on, give her some love!"

Everyone started clapping and chanting "Ra-ven! Ra-ven! Ra-ven!"

Raven tried to be serious and stare them down, but finally she threw her hands in the air and yelled: "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKEN PIE-HOLES IF I SING YOU A SONG?"

Everyone screamed as she climbed up onto the stage and snatched the microphone from Robin, clearly wanting it to be over quickly. Her song was "You make me feel like myself".

As Raven tossed the mic back to Rob in and hopped off the stage, Garfield suddenly wondered who that song was directed at.

Raven, clearly fed up with this whole party gig, stalked off toward the stairs that led to the roof.

"Now which one of you guys would like to sing something?" Robin asked. Melody and Drew, along with about 90percent of the other guests, shot their hands up. Melody looked over to see if Gar had his hand up. He didn't, so she grabbed his wrist and stuck his hand up for him.

"Melody, what are you doing! I can _not _sing!"Gar yelped.

"Gar, I've heard you sing in the _shower _and you're fabulous, give it a shot." Melody said.

"Um, let's have the green dude in the back. Yeah, Garfield, come on up!" Robin said. Raven stopped mid-step and turned around.

"Me?" Garfield asked in surprise.

"Yes you, now get your green butt up there!" Drew said and gave Gar a little shove.

Gar reluctantly slid off his seat and trudged up to the stage. He hopped up, and only then realised how many people were here. The real terror set in when he saw two specific faces he had known were going to be here, but has hoped he would never see again. you can probablly guess who they are, but for the sake of idiots like niki, (**niki: **hey!)I will tell you.Danny and Larry. _'Oh I just blew my cover for sure. Wait, they're not even looking. Maybe I could just sneak away quietly... No, then they'll see me for sure. Maybe if I just do this and get down they won't notice it's me.' _Gar thought. He took the microphone from Robin with a shaky hand and started to sing "What makes you diffrent". IT was a perfect sond to sing for Raven, an one of his favorites.

As he sang, his eyes met Raven's. But he looked past the dark purple covering of them and saw the soul they hid. He saw beauty and strength. He saw courage and persistance. He saw compassion and the will to do what she needed to do. He saw the girl he had idolized since he knew her name. But he saw who she really was, not the gothic loner she hid behind. He saw Raven.

Raven blinked and realised that she was still staring into Gar's eyes. She shook her head and ran up the stairs.

Garfield handed the mic back to Robin and jumped off the stage. he strode quickly towards the door she just went through, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had almost smacked into Larry. He tried to conceal himself in the crowd, but Larry grabbed his arm. "Hey, you look a lot like someone I know." he said. Garfield tried desperatly to shake his hair over the tips of his pointed ears.

"Dude, I don't know you, let me go." he said gruffly, trying to disguise his voice.

"Oh, sorry man." Larry said. He let go of Gar's arm and slapped him on the back.

Free of Larry, Garfield ran to the door Raven had gone through and mounted the stairs two at a time. He opened the door at the top quietly and closed it, but not all of the way. He saw Raven sitting on the edge of the roof staring at the huge setting sun. "Hi." she said.

"Hi. Do you wanna be alone? I'll leave if you do." he said.

Raven sighed. "No, you can stay." she said. She turned her head and Gar could see her wipe a tear off her cheek. "Pull up a roof." she said. Gar sank down beside her. A light breeze blew the door open a little more and Gar could hear the music playing downstairs.

"Do you want to dance?" Garfield asked. Raven's head jerked up.

"Dance? Here, now, with you?" she asked. Gar nodded. "Okay." Raven said and they stood up.

They swayed back and forth in time to the music, spinning and dipping with Garfield's hands at Raven's waist and her arms around his neck.

They kept on swaying, not noticing that the song was over. Garfield noticed that every time he spun Raven out, she would be closer to him when she spun back in. It was like a game, see-how-long-you-can-keep-this-up-before-she-notices-and-blows-your-head-off. He didn't notice when they stopped spinning, his thoughts were fixed on Raven.

Raven sighed and her head began to droop. At some point, neither of them was noticing these small things anymore, her head rested fully on Gar's shoulder. "Raven, you are the most extraordinary person I have ever met." he said softly.

"So are you." Raven said. She lifted her head and their eyes met once again. Their faces were growing closer. Garfield wasn't aware of anything anymore except her eyes and the emotion gushing out of them. Their faces were almost touching, he could hear her quick breath and feel it on his face. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. All that emotion they had bottled up came rushing out in that kiss. More could have come out if the kiss had lasted longer.

Suddenly they broke apart as police sirens were heard. Only, they weren't coming from a cop car. There was a police helicoptor settling on the rocks below, and two cops jumped out. Raven and Garfield ran down the stairs to the main room where the police were.

"Is there a problem officer?" Robin asked.

"Somewhat, it concerns 3 of your guests. Are you Garfield Logan?" the cop asked when he saw Gar.

"Yes, what's the problem?" Garfield said.

"You are the step son of James L. Smith?" the cop asked.

"Yes." Gar said.

"Your step father has been arrested with charges of will forgery and the murder of Catherine Maria Logan. Your step brothers Daniel and Larry are here too?" the cop asked. Garfield nodded and pionted to the buffet table where Danny and Larry were stuffng their faces.

"Will forgery? Murder? Catherine Logan! He murdered my mom!" Gar asked.

"Yes, allegedly he murdered Mrs. Logan and forged her will so he would still have custody over you and your step brothers. That is the main problem here. He no longer has custody over you, so we haveto find new homes for you. The first option is foster care, and if James is proven guilty, adoption. That is, if you don't have any other ideas or recomendations." the cop said. Garfield's face was a confused jumble of emotion during this explanation. He turned around and saw Raven dragging Robin over.

"Raven explained about your powers and how you would like to join the team but you step father wouldn't allow it. What's stopping you now?" Robin said.

"Nothing." Garfield said, his eyes lighting up. "Nothing at all. Officer, I do have another recomendation. I don't want to go to a foster home, I want to be a Teen Titan." The cop smiled.

"A fine idea. I don't see why you should be thrown in foster care when you could be helping the city at such a large-scale rate. If, that is, the team wants you." the cop said. All eyes were on Robin.

"Well, we really could use someone with your abilities... I don't see why not." he said.

"I am Beast Boy, hear me roar!" Beast Boy**(yay! i was so sick of calling him Gar...) **A great many people cheered, and Raven threw her arms around Beast Boy. Starfire and a great many people gasped. Raven looked at them like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

"You know what? I think I'm over that stupid 'can't show emotion' thing. Get used to it." she said.

"Glorius! Friend Raven has found love at last!" said Starfire gleefully**(I think that's her only line in the whole story...) **

"Yes, I have." Raven said.

"Now, where were we?" Beast Boy asked.

"Right here." Raven said and crashed her lips onto his. She smelled like violets and tasted like cinnamon. Most people would think that a strange combination, but Beast Boy thought it was beautiful just for Raven.

From the other side of the room, Melody whistled. "Hey Gar, don't forget about us mortals!" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't." he said and waved at her and Drew. Then he looked back at Raven and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Raven said. "We finally got our happy ending."

FIN

**xoxoxoxo**

**jesse: **YAY! FINALLY DONE! that took me like 5 hours to type! and i practically rubbed the paint off the keyboard...

**niki:**once again, we apologize for the long wait. see beginning a/n for excuse.

**daemon:** OBADIAH, OBADIAH, OBADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAH CLEMINTINE, SHE IS LOST AND GONE FOR EVER, OBADIAH CLEMINTINE!

**niki: **shut up pearboy.

**jesse: **you guys don't care what happens to danny and larry and james, do ya?

**daemon: **if you do, TOO BAD!

**niki: **but so you won't hate us too much, james is proven guilty so he gets a life sentence and danny and larry go to foster care.

**jesse: **but no one cares about them, do you?

**audience: **"..."

**niki: **didn't think so. and here are the responses to the lovely reviewers:


End file.
